Yamato Takeru/Hero Legend/Episode 1
Episode 1: Remaining memories of the past Mountain trail Yamato Takeru: Why do I have to be the one sent on the subjugation... Aren't there others that like this kind of thing? But well, conquest has always been my purpose. I can't deny that I'm used to walking towards a destination like this. Yamato Takeru: Hmm? Yamato Takeru: ...Oi oi, what turn of fate is this? My affinity is for flames. Knowing that, this must be the work of god deciding to rain on me ironically. Will it be alright to take shelter from the rain for a bit? No... if I did that, I would be turning my back on Master's 'Finish the subjugation as fast as you can' order. Hah... I'll have to defeat the demons around here first. It'd save me some trouble if they didn't appear, though. appears Yamato Takeru: ...I knew it. There's no way it'd go that well. Battle Yamato Takeru: Was that it? Not bad for the first battle of a subjugation. The demons in this area are gone now, so let's head to the next place. Mountain trail Yamato Takeru: This place is overflowing with the presence of demons. If I can feel it this much, it'd probably be better to wait for them rather than wander around carelessly. Yamato Takeru: The problem is... this rain. Yamato Takeru: No matter how you look at it, this weather is the worst for subjugating. It makes my field of vision and foot bad, and erases the scent of the demons. I'll have to be careful not to overlook any in hiding. Even so, the fact that Master has allowed me to bring troops makes this so much better than that time. In the past I was made to storm in alone, even cross-dressing for it... At the very least, it would be better if this rain would stop. appears Yamato Takeru: I'll have you know. The rain may dampens things, but the glowing ember in my heart is constantly burning. Battle Harbour Yamato Takeru: But well, they sure keep appearing one after another. Even so, isn't it like they're coming out to die by our hands? Are demons stupid? Haa, good grief... Rather than stopping, it's getting stronger... It was troublesome enough to begin with, but now it's even worse. Not to mention with this weather, I can't even turn this whole region into a sea of flames, now can I? If I could do that, the battle would've been much easier. Yamato Takeru: ...No, I have to change my way of thinking. By eliminating the worry of being surrounded by flames, this rain could also be considered a blessing. appears Yamato Takeru: Let's show a welcoming fire in spirit. Battle Yamato Takeru: Just as I thought. On days like this the sea would be rough too. Come to think of it, Master was saying that gentle oceans have decreased since the black ships came. Even so, I'm glad the subjugation this time was on adjoining land. On a day like this the boats won't even depart, much less cause a suffering sea trip. It's not like I have any old acquaintances who would jump in the sea and calm the waves on my behalf. And it's not like I could jump in myself... and? I came because I heard demons appeared in this area, but there aren't any. The seas are a mess, maybe the demons are napping at home? If so, we'll move out of here. appears Yamato Takeru: ...And the moment I say that, you appear. Battle Yamato Takeru: So this is what it means when they say there's no rest for the weary... But even if I complain, it's not like it'll end. Moving on. Mountain trail Yamato Takeru: It really does get cold when it rains in the mountains. Should I have asked for a flint from Master? Now that it's come to this, it seems best to just finish off the demons without complaining and warm myself up. appears Yamato Takeru: What, were you guys listening to me? Then I'll take you up on your offer. Battle Yamato Takeru: We'll be one mountain away from the main shrine soon. The subjugation this time has gone well so far. We've been progressing without any big problems. At this rate, whether or not we can return early is... Yamato Takeru: Probably not happening. Yamato Takeru: Though I've gotten used to it, this rain is still the biggest obstruction. No one's morales has fallen yet, but it can't hold out at this rate. ...This is bad. If my body temperature is completely stolen away, I won't be able to advance either, right? Yamato Takeru: You're kidding me, right? I can't have such bad luck for it to hail now. It makes me remember the time I was hit by hail and lost consciousness. I want to return and jump straight into a bath, but this was a direct order from Master. I must meet their expectations... In the first place, I only know how to fight. By doing this much, I can finally be useful. Yamato Takeru: At the very least, I'll pray I don't run into any boars or snakes from here on out. Mount Ibuki's white boars and giant snakes are connected to death for me. Source Category: Yamato Takeru Category: Hero Legend